


Love Language

by lastdoor



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Self-Reflection, but that was the intention !!, it's too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdoor/pseuds/lastdoor
Summary: Gun changed himself but didn't expect someone to do the same for him.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love Language

Touch. Some would say his language of love was touch. It wasn't as if they were wrong, but holding hands and giving hugs weren't just a particularity of his behaviour, it was a choice.

Always initiate something, look cute and smile, that was his way of keeping control, of not being swept away by the horrid industry and the big bad comments that were just around the corner.

He was safe. It was that way for a long time, until  **He** came, and changed  **Himself** for him, and he fell. 

"You weren't like this before, Papi." He realised with doom.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hands.
> 
> this is just a small project to help on my overall writing, i'll probably update  
> inconstantly and don't really expect anyone to read this but offgun needs more fanfic.


End file.
